L'infidèle
by mangafana
Summary: Jack est infidèle à Ianto depuis le début de leur relation. Le jeune homme en souffre mais il décide de ce venger en ayant une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre ... quelqu'un de l'équipe ... Langage un peu cru. One-Shot, Yaoï IxJ.


Titre : l'infidèle

Auteur : mangafana

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi.

J'ai à nouveau fait cette fic pour le plaisir, j'espère que vous prendrez aussi du plaisir en la lisant. Elle est un peu plus crue que mes précédentes fics mais je pense que ça va.

Merci encore à Arianrhod34 de m'avoir relu, d'avoir corrigé mes fautes et de m'avoir donné son avis.

Ianto soupira. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques minutes. Jack sortirait de son bureau tout guilleret puis il quitterait le hub et irait dans un bar quelconque pour se trouver un ou une partenaire qu'il emmènerait dans un hôtel pour passer la nuit avec. Puis demain matin, il reviendrait au hub après tout le monde pour bien montrer qu'il avait découché, puis il s'approcherait de lui et lui donnerait un baiser dans le cou. Même si Ianto détestait ça, il savait qu'il allait se laisser faire, même si Jack sentait l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Donc Jack l'embrasserait dans le cou pour prouver à tous que même s'il couchait ailleurs, lui, Ianto, le gentil petit toutou, était toujours là et l'accepterait quoi qu'il fasse. Demain soir, Jack quitterait le hub avec lui et ils baiseraient toute la nuit, pour que Jack se réapproprie son corps, sans s'inquiéter de ses sentiments.

Et, comme il le pensait, Jack sorti de son bureau tout sourire, il tenait son si sexy manteau militaire sous le bras. Il s'approcha de Ianto et demanda :

- où sont les filles ?

-déjà parties, Tosh devait aller acheter des fleurs pour un mariage je crois et Gwen avait rendez-vous avec Rhys.

-et Owen ?

-toujours sur son cadavre d'extraterrestre.

-bien, j'y vais aussi dans ce cas, à demain Ian. Déclara l'immortel en l'embrassant sur la tempe, et même s'il savait que Jack savait qu'il le regardait partir, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il regarda son très ferme et sexy popotin disparaître derrière la porte blindé de Torchwood. Il avait la larme à l'œil mais l'essuya rapidement et retourna à son ordinateur.

-j'avoue que je ne te comprends pas teaboy. Ianto sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Owen arriver dans son dos.

-qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-toi, ton attitude si passive. Tu sais bien qu'il va passer la soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant tu ne réagis pas …

-je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Si je fais une crise de jalousie, il me contrera en disant qu'on ne s'est rien promis, ce qui est vrai et puis il me quittera. Et ça, je ne le veux pas.

-je vois, donc pas de promesse, d'aucun de vous deux ?

-non.

-dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le tromper aussi ?

-je te demande pardon ?

-bah oui, lui il prend visiblement son pied ailleurs et ne te vois que par commodité. Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ?

-euh …

-et il se trouve justement que je n'ai rien à faire ce soir.

-PARDON ?

-… écoute, au début de ta relation avec jack, je ne comprenais pas ce que vous faisiez et je trouvais même ça un peu … dégouttant. Mais Jack et toi avez l'air d'y prendre tellement de plaisir, et depuis que j'ai arrêté de voir Gwen, je n'ai revu personne alors je t'avoue que je suis un peu en manque … alors comme tu as besoin de rendre jaloux Jack et que je suis curieux de nature, c'est un atout important pour devenir médecin … je me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble …

Ianto prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. L'idée d'Owen se valait, même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait ça que dans son intérêt, il était quand même intéressé. Il n'était pas intéressé par Owen mais par l'idée, soyons clair … Owen ne l'intéressait pas, en fait, il avait découvert que seul Jack était beau à ses yeux, les autres hommes étaient des hommes sans intérêt et c'était pareil pour Owen mais il aimait beaucoup ce que Jack lui faisait et si Owen pouvait le lui donner alors il serait ravi !!! Après tout, il avait déjà couché avec des femmes d'une nuit, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire pareil avec les hommes ? Bien sur, il travaillait avec Owen alors ça pouvait créer des tensions ou autres mais il suffisait de mettre les choses au clair dès le début :

-donc tu voudrais passer la nuit avec moi ?

-en fait, je préfère dire que j'aimerais te baiser mais c'est comme tu veux si tu veux que ce soit plus romantique …

-non, pas du tout, au contraire, le romantisme avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jack me fait peur.

-bien !

-bon alors mettons les choses au clair, je ne t'aime pas, mais je veux rendre Jack jaloux et accessoirement prendre mon pied. Toi tu veux découvrir de nouvelles sensations et prendre aussi ton pied … je pense qu'on peut s'entendre.

-parfait, on y va, je t'offre une pinte avant, pour me donner du courage.

-d'accord.

Le lendemain matin, Jack arriva tout guilleret au hub, il sifflotait presque. Il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit. Il s'était trouvé une superbe jeune femme … très voluptueuse … très généreuse … il était ravi. La porte de fer du hub s'ouvrit devant lui et il monta les quelques marches menant à la plate-forme principale. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, d'habitude, quand il revenait, Ianto était toujours là à l'attendre devant la porte, un café à la main et portant un costume sur mesure qui épousait ses magnifiques formes. A leurs ordinateurs, Gwen et Tosh lui firent un sourire pour saluer son retour.

-Salut les filles. Ça va ?

-oui, merci.

-ça va, et toi ?

-oh oui, j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit, merci … oui … merveilleuse … Ou est Ianto ?

Sa question ne reçu en réponse que le silence. Gwen suivi des yeux MyFanvy en se mordillant les lèvres tandis que Tosh se concentrait sur son ordinateur, se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

-Allo ? Je veux une réponse !!! Où est Ianto ?

-… on ne sait pas Jack, il n'était pas là quand on est arrivé … on commence à s'inquiéter d'ailleurs, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'arriver après nous.

-Tosh, essaye de localiser le portable de Ianto et …

Jack ne fini pas sa phrase, les portes du hub s'ouvraient. Il se précipita ainsi que Gwen et Tosh et là, sous leurs yeux ébahi, Ianto et Owen entrèrent en même temps, en retard tout les deux et surtout … :

- Ianto, ce n'est pas le même costume que hier ?

Ianto ne répondit pas mais se mit à rougir fortement.

-Toi aussi Owen, c'est la même chemise qu'hier non ?

Owen ne put pas regarder Jack en face et s'obstina à fixer ses pieds. Jack n'arrivait visiblement pas à faire la connexion, malgré les vêtements, l'air débraillé des deux hommes et l'énorme suçon qui apparaissait sur le cou de Ianto, à un endroit qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir tant embrassé récemment. Il demanda, d'une petite voix perdue :

-c'est quoi ce délire … qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ianto pris une grande inspiration et déclara en gravissant les marches :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez capitaine, tout va bien, tout est normal.

-Non, je le vois bien … ces vêtements … ce suçon … c'est à cet heure-ci que tu arrives ?

-Désolé capitaine, je vous promets qu'un tel retard n'arrivera plus. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois aller faire le café, nourrir les prisonniers et MyFanvy.

Jack agrippa le bras de Ianto et le regarda avec un air de chien battu. Ianto failli craquer mais il tint bon, après tout, Owen avait raison, ils ne s'étaient pas fait de promesse et Jack le trompait régulièrement … ce petit aiguillon dans son cœur ne devrait donc pas tant le faire souffrir. Ianto dégagea fermement son bras et, tout en regardant Jack dans les yeux, il lui dit :

-Et bien puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir, Owen et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble. Nous avons couché ensemble et c'était vraiment très bon.

-Ianto …

-quoi ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était interdit … vous avez bien passé la nuit dans d'autres bras que les miens non ? Il n'y a pas de promesse entre nous … si vous pouvez coucher avec d'autres, alors il n'y a pas de raison que je ne puisse pas.

Tous le monde regardait Ianto maintenant, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Ianto se dirigea à nouveau vers les marches et les descendit. Il se mit à la hauteur de Owen puis, passant une main derrière sa nuque, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, fougueusement, à perdre haleine. Finalement, il le lâcha puis, sans se retourner, il descendit aux sous-sols nourrir les pensionnaires. Owen, les joues rouge, passa devant ses collègues et regagna la morgue.

Jack était dans son bureau. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se terrait là mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en sortir. La scène de ce matin lui avait retourné l'estomac et il avait un goût de bile dans la bouche, comme si il avait vomi … mais à bien y réfléchir, il était quasiment sur qu'il n'avait pas vomi … il croyait se souvenir aussi que Gwen était venu le voir pour lui dire de venir manger mais il n'avait pas bougé. En fait, il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé à son bureau mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'y était installé. Quel choc il avait reçu. Son cœur le faisait tellement souffrir. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, il avait joué au con. Il aimait Ianto, il s'en était rendu compte très vite, le problème c'était qu'il était insatiable niveau sexe et qu'il savait que Ianto n'arriverait pas à le supporter alors il s'était vu obliger de prendre des amants et des maîtresses d'un jour, sans attache émotionnelle, pour laisser souffler un peu son amour. Au début, il culpabilisait énormément de tromper Ianto mais Ianto ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça, il s'était donc rendu à l'évidence qu'il ne devait pas tenir une place très importante dans le cœur du jeune homme, contrairement à lui. Ça lui avait fait très très mal mais il s'était fait à l'idée. Et puis Ianto n'avait jamais eu d'autres amants que lui alors ce n'était pas si grave. Maintenant, c'était autre chose. Il avait un amant autre que lui. Et en plus, c'était Owen, son ami, leur ami, leur collègue …

Jack soupira et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il était fatigué, déçu, et cette douleur au cœur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir … Il enclencha le système de surveillance du hub et chercha le jeune homme du regard. Il ne le trouva pas aux sous-sols, ni à l'espace détente, ni sur l'air principale, ni à l'office, ni dans les archives … un peu en manque d'inspiration et frustré de ne pas le trouver, Jack se mit à réfléchir, avait-il accepté que Ianto parte plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Il n'en avait pas souvenir. Puis il eu un flash d'intuition et tapa le code de la caméra de la morgue … il était là. Il le voyait de dos, collé à Owen, ils semblaient parler … Il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation, ces caméras n'avaient pas de micro mais voir les mains de Owen voyager sur le corps de son amant lui donna une assez bonne idée de ce qu'ils se disaient. Jack senti les larmes poindre puis il fait un gros effort sur lui pour se reprendre. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il allait éteindre cette caméra, le spectacle qu'elle lui montrait lui était insupportable, mais il vit la scène changer devant ses yeux. Owen et Ianto se dégageaient l'un de l'autre et Ianto remontait les marches pour revenir dans l'aire centrale. Jack le suivi via les caméras de surveillance. Il le vit passer derrière Gwen et Tosh puis monter les marches en direction de son bureau. Il était tellement étonné que quand Ianto passa sa porte, il ne pensa même pas à faire semblant d'être occupé. Il le regarda juste s'approcher de lui, fermer la porte de son bureau et s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de celui-ci.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

-… ce soir ?

-Oui, ce soir. Je fais venir du chinois, on mange ici et on s'amuse toute la nuit ?

-Quoi ? Mais !!! Et Owen ?

-je le verrais demain soir.

-… alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer maintenant ? Un soir l'un, un soir l'autre ?

-oui, je pense que c'est équitable.

-mais … et les sentiments dans tout ça ?

-il me semble que tu n'en n'as jamais eu pour moi si ? Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas trompé autant. Et c'est pareil pour moi, je n'aime pas Owen mais je me sers de lui pour avoir du plaisir. Il me donne du plaisir quand il me baise … et le fait d'être très dominant et violent avec moi satisfait son côté sado donc on est tout les deux gagnants.

-arrête !!! Ne parle pas de ça.

-pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de parler de tes conquêtes jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'épargnais même aucun détail sur tes coucheries …

-Je faisais ça pour te rendre jaloux. Moi ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça, je suis déjà jaloux. Je suis dingue de jalousie. Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé dés que je t'ai vu. Je déteste Owen maintenant que je sais qu'il t'a touché. Je le hais de tout mon cœur. Je pourrais le tuer de mes mains sur le champ s'il passait la porte maintenant !!!

-bon, écoute, tu es en colère visiblement et il ne sert à rien de parler avec toi dans cet état. Ce soir, je retourne avec Owen et demain, je reviendrais te demander ce qu'on fera le soir même, d'accord ?

Ianto se leva, défroissa son costume, jeta un regard à Jack et sorti du bureau en fermant la porte. Jack ne le vit jamais mais en passant cette porte, Ianto avait un sourire éclatant. Quand Ianto sorti en le laissant seul à sa jalousie et à sa solitude, Jack craqua et il détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait dans son bureau, en hurlant. Des heures plus tard, alors que le travail était fini, les employés de Torchwood 3 entendaient encore par intermittence des cris et des gémissements sortant du bureau de leur chef. Heureusement que la faille les avaient laissé tranquille aujourd'hui car aucun d'eux n'avait été très productif. En entendant le bruit de la sirène de la porte du hub, Jack s'approcha des fenêtres de son bureau et regarda ses employés sortir. Heureusement, ils avaient tous été assez intelligents pour ne pas l'importuner de la journée, ce qui était étonnant, surtout de la part de Gwen … comme quoi, tout était possible !!! Il senti encore une vague de fureur le prendre quand il vit Owen et Ianto sortir de la base, Owen tenant le plus jeune par la taille, et quand ils furent tous sorti, Jack décida que foutu pour foutu, autant y aller carrément. Il attrapa l'écran de son ordinateur et le fracassa contre le mur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand les quatre employés de Torchwood arrivèrent en même temps, ils s'étonnèrent du calme de la base. En rentrant, ils virent tous Jack les regardant entrer depuis la passerelle de son bureau. Tous purent voir son teint pâle et ses traits tirés. Il leur sembla aussi remarquer qu'il avait les yeux rougis. Ils décidèrent donc de se mettre tous rapidement au travail pour éviter de se faire engueuler par le chef qui n'avait pas l'air très bien luné. Avant de descendre à la morgue, Owen embrassa Ianto puis il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Jack et fila vers ses cadavres adorés !!! Ianto affichait un petit sourire stupide qui donna des aigreurs d'estomac à Jack. Ce dernier reparti rapidement dans son bureau, vite suivi par Ianto qui estimait qu'il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud … et Jack était vraiment très chaud.

Il pénétra dans le bureau et trouva Jack assis sur sa chaise, derrière se qui restait de son bureau. Ianto fit un tour sur lui-même et estima les dégâts à plus de 3 heures de travail pour lui pour tout remettre en ordre, et c'était sans compter les frais pour remettre les appareils électriques en état. Il poussa un soupir puis se raisonna. Il ne devrait pas se plaindre, il l'avait cherché. Il redressa la chaise qui était par terre, la remis devant le bureau de Jack et s'assit dessus.

-alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée sans moi finalement ?

-tu sais très bien que non !!! Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? Tu étais avec lui ?

-oui … veux tu vraiment savoir ce qu'on a fait ?

-… oui dit moi.

-On a couché ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit. Tu sais, il a une technique bien différente de la tienne, il est plus fougueux, plus sauvage, plus brutal aussi … j'ai un peu de mal à rester assis d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais rester debout une bonne parti de la journée.

-il t'a touché ?

-nous avons fait plus que nous toucher, je pensais pourtant avoir été clair. Alors, est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ou …

-OUI !!! OUI reste avec moi ce soir. Ne me quitte pas.

Jack sauta par-dessus son bureau et pris Ianto par les épaules pour le relever et l'embrassa fougueusement. Si Ianto s'écoutait, ce baiser était tellement érotique qu'il se serait laissé étendre sur le bureau pour que Jack lui fasse subir les derniers outrages mais il se reprit et lui échappa. Il se pressa contre la porte et déclara en haletant :

-ce soir Jack, pas avant, il faut bosser un peu.

Et il s'éclipsa. Jack ne le revit pas de toute la journée, et il ne vit personne d'autre non plus, Ianto avait du faire passer le mot de ne pas le déranger.

Le soir, quand tous furent partis, Jack pris Ianto un nombre de fois incalculable, partout, dans toutes les pièces, sur tous les meubles. Il fut sauvage, brutal, tendre, amoureux, passionné et si généreux qu'à la fin du dernier round, sur le coup des 5 heures du matin, Ianto se sentait vidé, il ne pouvait plus bouger, tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et c'était si agréable. Il était aussi très essoufflé. Jack lui donna un baiser puis lui demanda :

-tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

-non, ce soir c'est le tour d'Owen.

-… tu continues à le voir ?

-pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

-je ne verrais plus jamais personne d'autre que toi, je t'aime Ianto Jones, laisse moi m'occuper de toi. S'il te plait, ne le laisse plus te toucher.

-… c'était avant qu'il fallait me dire ça. Ce n'est pas maintenant, alors que tu risque de me perdre que tu devrais me le dire. Si tu l'avais dit avant, je ne me serais pas laissé aller à trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu te déclares, c'est parce que tu as peur de me perdre.

-Oui, j'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu ne me reviennes pas. Owen ne t'aime pas. Il était hétéro jusqu'à récemment.

-Pourquoi devrais-je plus te croire maintenant ? Parce que tu as peur de me perdre ? Ce n'est pas une raison. Ce soir, je vais chez Owen et si ça ne te plait pas … tu peux te trouver un autre amant régulier, c'est rien, je m'en remettrais … et toi ? Demanda Ianto avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la douche, sous le regard de Jack et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, connaissant déjà ce qu'il dirait.

La journée se passa sans problème et le soir venu, quand tous partir, Jack enragea encore en voyant le nouveau couple masculin du hub partir bras dessus bras dessous et cette nuit là encore il ne dormit pas.

Le lendemain était un vendredi et il savait que c'était son tour d'avoir Ianto pour la nuit. Ça le mettait en rage de savoir qu'Owen le touchait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ianto avait raison, c'était lui qui avait commencé à le tromper alors ce n'était pas à lui de se plaindre … même si cette situation le blessait profondément. Il avait hâte de retrouver Ianto le soir même mais en même temps, il angoissait. Il se savait en compétition avec Owen et ça ne le gênait pas normalement, il était le meilleur … mais là, être en compétition pour l'amour de Ianto, ça lui était insupportable, d'autant qu'il avait peu dormi et qu'il avait peur que la fatigue influence ses performances. Il aurait tant aimé que son amour lui soit retourné avec la même intensité, mais voilà, il avait merdé, il l'avait trompé … il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Heureusement, ce jour là, il n'eu pas une minute pour se lamenter sur son sort, les weevils étaient de sorti et eux aussi, par extension. Une fois, il avait hésité à sauver Owen des crocs d'une de ses créatures mais il savait que si il ne faisait rien, toute l'équipe lui tomberait sur le poil alors c'est plus pour préserver sa tranquillité que pour autre chose qu'il décida de l'aider.

En rentrant au hub cette journée là, après avoir chassé toute la journée sous la pluie et après 3 jours sans sommeil, Jack s'enferma dans son bureau, totalement épuisé. Quand Ianto le rejoint ce soir là, il trouva Jack fatigué. Jack, en le voyant arriver, lui dit :

-je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire.

-de quoi parles-tu ?

-je parle de te partager. Je ne crois pas que je puisse te partager. Je t'aime et j'ai mis du temps à te le dire mais c'est la vérité. Je te le dis parce que je suis jaloux et que la rage me prend dès que je te vois en sa compagnie. Je serais capable de lui arracher les yeux et les couilles et de les gober l'un comme l'autre selon le rituel de Malsky.

-hahaha.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, jamais, excuse moi Jack … c'est juste que c'est drôle et très flatteur de te voir si jaloux et si agressif pour moi. Je t'aime aussi Jack. Déclara Ianto en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jack et en l'embrassant tendrement. Jack était abasourdi et encore une fois il lui demanda :

-tu te moques de moi ?

-Oui … oui je me suis moqué de toi cette semaine mais là, je ne me moque plus. Je t'aime.

-Tu t'es moqué de moi ? Au passé ? Cette semaine ?

-Oui … tu sais, j'ai bien couché avec Owen … mais je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ça et lui non plus. Par la suite, c'est en voyant à quel point cela te rendais jaloux que j'ai monté un piège.

-Un piège ?

-Oui, avec l'aide de Owen, je t'ai rendu jaloux sciemment, pour que tu m'avoues ton amour que je soupçonnais depuis longtemps.

-Comment ça ?

-comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai couché avec Owen, mais ça n'incluait aucun sentiment de ma part ni de la sienne. Quand j'ai vu le lendemain à quel point ça te touchait, j'ai décidé de jouer avec toi, pour te rendre jaloux et pour que tu m'avoues tes sentiments. J'ai demandé à Owen de jouer mon jeu et d'avoir des gestes tendre envers moi pour te rouler plus facilement. Et ça a marché, tu es tombé dans mon piège et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais …

-alors il ne t'a pas touché ?

-une fois seulement.

-tu m'aimes alors ?

-oui. Profondément. Je t'aime et maintenant que je sais que toi aussi, je ne te laisserais plus partir et je ne te laisserais plus draguer ni coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi et je ne laisserais plus rien ni personne se mettre en travers de notre chemin.

Ce soir là, Jack ne fit pas l'amour à Ianto de manière passionnée, ni sauvage, ni brutale, ni amoureuse … ni rien d'autre. Ce soir là, Jack allongea Ianto sur son lit et il se mit derrière lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et tendrement, il l'enlaça et s'endormit. Ce soir là, ils furent plus sages qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été mais cette nuit là renforça leur lien à jamais. Le lundi, quand Jack croisa Owen, il lui mit son point dans la figure puis il le prit dans ses bras. Personne ne su jamais ce qu'ils se dirent mais à partir de ce jour, Owen ne redis jamais plus un mot de travers à Ianto et il ne le toucha plus jamais non plus.

FIN

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
